


The Street Catcher

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel is a good man, Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mayans - Freeform, Protectiveness, Romance, Spanish Translation, barfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Angel runs into a mysterious woman in a bar. Will he find her again?
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Street Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy it! I miss watching the show. 
> 
> Comment what you think or want me to write!
> 
> I'm posing it to y'all because i simply cannot find it. I saw an advert for a romance book and I cannot find it anywhere. Here's what I can remember:
> 
> \- Girl moved in at 14 is now 19 amd wonders if her stepbrothers ever look at her as more than their sister  
\- The brothers last name is Hunt or one of their names is Hunt  
\- The brothers are twins and possibly billionaires  
It is an MMF menage  
\- There was a quote in the ad "I moved in when I was 14 and now I'm 19 and I wonder…"  
\- It is an adult romance novel  
\- Is very possibly a KindleUnlimited Free book
> 
> The first one to find the book or point me in the right direction to find it will get a piece of their choice written for them. Between 500-2500 words, any of the fandoms I write for. Reader insert, OFC, smut, fluff etc. Happy book hunting!

_ 'When did a good man become so difficult to find…' _

Your thoughts were going a mile a minute as you walked down the main street in Santa Padro 

_ 'What I need is a man who knows something about women and how to treat them…'  _

You felt the strength of the body just before you realized you had crashed full heartedly into it. 

"Whoa, sweetheart. Easy." The arms came out to grasp your shoulders and keep you upright. 

"Sorry, I have to get to work. I'm already late." You looked up into the ember brown eyes of a man much taller than you.

"Okay. Don't let me stop you." He steps out of your way and holds an arm out for you to pass by. 

"I hope you have a good day." He shouts down the street as he gets on his bike, making you smirk to yourself.

It was gonna be a good day, you had made it to work on time, you had a short shift and you were gonna go out and have a couple of drinks after you got off. Maybe you'd bump into that man from earlier again.  _ He probably knows what he's doing. _

  
  
  


The bar was loud but this corner was quiet and the bartender served him quickly. 

Angel could hear the slight tingle of the door bell everytime it opened and he watched out of his peripherals. Seated near his brothers he watched the women approach and get sent away 

There were a few members of the weekender crews dancing on the floor when a shock of a silver dress drew his eyes.  _ Her. The one from earlier _ . 

He watched you dance with your girlfriends and watched your eyes slip close.  _ I could make those close for me, for her. Bliss. _

As you approached the bar, he slunk further into the corner and the darkness just to watch you. Coco knew what Angel was doing, and he quietly told EZ the girl in the silver dress was out for the night, who then told the rest of their little group.

_ Maybe next time I'll talk to her. _

Several weeks later and Angel can count the number of times he's seen you here on one hand. The silver dress has made an appearance for tonight, even taller heels than last time. Your legs look fantastic and Angel's eyes are still stuck on the little flower anklet tattoo you have.

Your friend has joined up with the same guy she always dances with, and you normally don't, but one of his friends has pulled you close. 

Angel watches his hands travel further and further south, as you stiffen in the man's hold, until you try to step away from him. Angel's stool screeches against the floor and EZ and Coco's boots knock on the floor. 

"We got you, hermano." Coco murmurs, hand in his waistband. EZ nods. 

Angel watches your ponytail whip around and you pull the guy down. "Touch me again and see if you have the equipment to perform." You let go of him and spin into the arms of your mysterious catcher on the street. 

"Got it?" Angel crosses his arms behind you letting you stand alone. 

"Yeah, who are you anyways? Her brother?" The man has had too much to drink you decide. 

"The one who gonna do what she threatened." Angel stares at him. 

The man back into the crowd and you walk away from the bartop, Angel hot on your heels.

You make it to the alleyway of the bar and you can still hear booted footsteps behind you. 

"Querida, I don't think it's safe for you to walk much further like that." Angel's steps stop as yours slow. 

_ "Great. Just great. I stumble onto the one man who has a voice like gravel and is bilingual. In espanol, no less."  _

You spin around making your ponytail whip around you like a sexy signpost to your face. Angel's eyes are drawn back to your lips and then up to the startling clarity of your eyes despite the drinks you've had. 

"Come on…" He holds out a hand for you, palm up. 

"I don't want to go back in there." You shift from foot to foot. 

"Even with my brothers to protect us. Even with me?" His outstretched arm begins to fall, before you jerk it back. 

"I want a good night. That's all." You squeeze his hand. 

"Okay." He rubs his palm over the scruff on his face. "Take a ride?" He looks back towards the line of bikes in front of the bar. 

"Won't it be indecent?" You motion to your outfit. 

"Nah. No one will see you. Lo prometo." He starts walking, your hand still in his. 

The rumble of the bike underneath you surprises you more than the chuckle from the man in front of you. "Hands here." He pushes your palms around his ribcage. 

The feel of your body heat behind him and the wifts of perfume he keeps catching are making it especially hard for him to treat you like a lady, with respect like his madre taught him. 

When he stops the bike, you open your eyes, having enjoyed your present company. 

When you get off of the bike, he stops you and asks you to take your heels off.

"Will I have to walk barefoot?" Your nose scrunches up in the cutest way, he thinks to himself. 

"Try these." He pulls a pair of cowboy boots out of the saddlebags. 

You step away to slip on the other shoes and immediately he misses the subtle scent of your perfume.

The heels clack together in the saddlebag as he pulls you up against him, leaning against the bike. 

"Smells like Triple Sec and the vanilla cake my mama used to make." His nose is buried in the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

"Is this going to become a common thing?" You scratch the fine, barely grown in hairs at the base of his scalp. 

"What?" His breath fans across your skin. 

"Me falling onto you." Your laugh sounds through the air. 

"I'd like it to be." You feel his palms skim the back of your thighs. 

"Really?" Your voice is so low he can barely hear you. 

"Really." He pulls back to look you in the eye. 

Before either of you can say another word you lean up and press your lips against his softly. The slight brush turns into a full bodied contact quickly lighting both of you up in sparks. 

"We can't get to causing a scene. Not here." Angel reaches over for both helmets and straps yours on carefully, and keeps the chinstrap from pinching. 

"Home?" You swing a leg over the bike, the rumbles almost drowning out the sound of your voice. 

"Casa. Para una fiesta privada. Tu y yo." You shiver behind him as he pulls off into the deep private night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Hermano - Brother 
> 
> Querida - Darling/Dear 
> 
> Lo prometo - I promise 
> 
> Casa. Para una fiesta privada. Tu y yo - Home. For a private party. You and I.
> 
> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
